


Un nouveau départ

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: J’étais arrivée.Après ce long voyage, j’étais enfin arrivée.Depuis la galerie de l’appartement où je m’apprêtais à entrer, j’admirais la ville qui nous abriterait désormais, moi et la fille épuisée qui avait trouvé le temps de s’assoupir sur mon épaule durant ma pourtant courte contemplation.J’avais dans la main droite une ombrelle qui me rappelait beaucoup trop mon ancienne vie, tout comme le sac contenant une miracle box qui pendait à mon épaule gauche.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Un nouveau départ

J’étais arrivée.  
Après ce long voyage, j’étais enfin arrivée.  
Depuis la galerie de l’appartement où je m’apprêtais à entrer, j’admirais la ville qui nous abriterait désormais, moi et la fille épuisée qui avait trouvé le temps de s’assoupir sur mon épaule durant ma pourtant courte contemplation.  
J’avais dans la main droite une ombrelle qui me rappelait beaucoup trop mon ancienne vie, tout comme le sac contenant une miracle box qui pendait à mon épaule gauche.  
Mais si j’étais venue ici, c’était avant tout pour nous offrir, à moi et à la fille dont la tête reposait sur mon épaule, un nouveau départ. Je ne pouvais pas plus abandonner mon ombrelle qu’elle ne pouvait se défaire de la boîte dans mon sac, mais nous pouvions au moins nous enfuir du théâtre de nos malheurs et espérer avoir une vie un tantinet normale.  
Mais la première étape pour y arriver, c’était de franchir la porte de notre nouvel appartement. Alors aussi attendrissante qu’était la vision de ma copine endormie sur mon épaule désormais engourdie, j’allais être obligée de la réveiller.  
“Eh, belle au bois dormant, c’est l’heure de se réveiller. On est arrivées.”  
“Non maman… encore cinq minutes…” marmonna-t-elle.  
Évidemment, la réveiller n’allait pas être aussi simple. Elle avait toujours eut le sommeil dur, et atteindre l’âge adulte n’y avait rien changé. Bien que ça me fendit le coeur, je du donc la secouer avec un peu plus d’insistance. À mon grand soulagement, elle finit par papilloter des yeux, puis par les ouvrir pour de bon.  
-Hmmm… Al… Alix?  
-En chair et en os!  
Je dû me retenir pour ne pas ajouter “et en poil, je suppose” comme je le faisais habituellement. “Un nouveau départ”, ça voulait aussi dire laisser derrière nous nos anciens rôles. Nous n’étions plus Bunnyx et Ladybug, héroïnes aux immenses secrets, mais Alix Kubdel et Marinette Dupain-Cheng, couple en recherche de changement, et ça voulait aussi dire abandonner les jeux de mots sur les lapins. J’avais toujours mon miraculous, mais j’espérais ne jamais l’entendre sonner. Avant de réellement quitter Paris, j’avais fais un saut dans le passé afin de prévenir mini-moi que je n’effectuerais plus de “patrouille temporelle” et de faire sonner ma montre si elle se heurtait à un problème qu’elle n’arrivait pas à résoudre.

En entrants dans l’appartement, je laissais mes yeux vagabonder dans la petite pièce qui leur était maintenant accessible. Le sol était fait d’un joli carrelage blanc, trop sobre pour raviver un quelconque souvenir. C’était bien, un carrelage rouge ou bleu était la dernière chose que j’aurais voulu comme plancher.  
Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une jolie table en bois brun, elle aussi très sobre. En vérité, toute la pièce alimentait une ambiance simple et épurée, ce qui était parfait.  
Voyant que ma belle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sur ses pieds malgré son réveil, je la pris dans mes bras telle la princesse à laquelle elle m’avait toujours fait penser. Elle n’était pas exactement légère - les combats contre les akumatisés l’avaient merveilleusement sculptés et tous les sportifs savaient que le muscle pesait plus que le gras - mais j’avais pris l’habitude et étais moi même bien entraînée à force de voyager dans le temps. Passer plusieurs semaines dans un village Inca à la recherche d’un porteur de miraculous changeait une vie, je pouvais vous l’assurer.  
Je me mis ensuite en route vers ce qui serait désormais notre chambre, puis déposais Marinette sur le lit quand j’y fu arrivée. Elle était totalement épuisée, et avec raison ; la nuit tombait déjà et la seule raison pour laquelle j’étais toujours debout était mon instinct d’héroïne toujours là. Mais peut importe à quel point un instinct est fort, il y a toujours un moment où la fatigue prend le pas dessus. Je sentais que c’était ce qui était en trains de m’arriver, mais je devais faire une dernière chose avant de pouvoir seulement songer à me reposer.  
Alors je m’avançais vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrait le coffre fort encastré dans le mur, puis j’y déposais deux objets. Quand le temps serait venu, je pourrais prendre sois l’un sois l’autre. Si mon miraculous ne sonnait pas, je pourrais reprendre la jolie bague en or rose que je venais d’y ranger et vivre heureuse avec Marinette. Mais s’il ne restait pas muet, Bunnyx devrait malheureusement reprendre du service.  
Une fois le coffre fort refermé, j’allais me coucher à côté de celle qui avec un peu de chance serait bientôt ma femme, espérant que l’avenir serait clément.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà...
> 
> Oui, encore du Marix. Mais que voulez vous, elles sont cutes!
> 
> J'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec cet OS. Je le trouve... "pauvre", genre j'ai l'impression qu'il manque de développement :/
> 
> Mais ce n'est pas dramatique (j'espère), je l'aime quand même x)
> 
> À la prochaine pour un Gabrinette... Non! Un autre Marix bien sûr! (Ou un adrigami... j'en ai un en cours (en fait je pense que j'ai tous les ships en cours ;-;))


End file.
